Harmony's Hope
by MudbloodAngel
Summary: When she is bitten at the battle of Hogwarts Everything Changes for Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Neville. Ancient power comes into play as bonds form and blood flows. Returning to her family with her friends at her side, the new changes will make her the most powerful being ever. But when things start to go wrong the friends return to England this time taking family with them.
1. Prologue

AN: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS: JK ROWLING AND JULIE PLEC AND L.J SMITH! AND IF I FORGOT ANYONE ELSE SORRY...

HARMONY'S HOPE!

**THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS**

"Well, my pretty, I am going to enjoy this," Grayback snarled, while advancing on me. I start to run, he lunges at me. He grabs me and pulls me down, on to the ground. I feel his fangs pierce my stomach. I let out a piercing scream. I start to fill dizzy. I'm gasping for air. I feel the skin rip as something knocks him off of me. I reach around my neck to my necklace I open it, and drain the vile. I feel my skin start to heal its self. I silently thank Aunt Rebekah for this gift that she gave me when I was 11. I hear howling I get up and run to the sound. I see Sirius laying on the ground unconscious. And I see Moony over powering Grayback. I run to Sirius and bite my wrist open, like Aunt Rebekah taught me. I press my bleeding wrist to Sirius's mouth making sure he swallows my blood. I wipe my blood from his lips. I hear whining and I look up and see Grayback standing over Moony whose neck is bleeding. I run at vamp speed and grab Grayback's neck and snap it. I feel the blood rushing through my veins, like another part of me has finally awaken. I look up and my eyes open glowing amber. I can hear Moony in my mind, "Oh, Cub, I'm sorry, I thought I didn't get to you in time." Sirius walks up, "what happened?" he asked. "Grayback is dead," Moony tells him telepathically. "I killed him," I whisper. "How is it we are healed?" Sirius asks. "Again, that was me." They look at me, "I'll explain everything after we finish this." They both nod and we all separate.

**Hogwarts: Charms Classroom**

I walk up into the old charms class room and meeting Harry, Luna, and Neville.

"I'm so sorry-," Luna starts.

"Luna Love you know there is nothing that could have stopped this, we knew that when you first saw it three years ago." I say to her, as they all hug me.

"So, I guess it's time to do what we need to, to finish this." Neville asks

"Let's get started then." Harry says.

We form a circle we take the bronze dagger, and slit our palm. Luna and I grasp palms. Luna starts, "I, Luna Rose Lovegood, herby takes this blood pledge to stand by and protect my best friend, Hermione Hope Mikaelson from this day forward, so mote it be" a blue glow forms around are clasp hands. And I reply, " I, Hermione Hope Mikaelson, herby take this blood pledge to stand by and protect my best friend Luna Rose Lovegood from this day forward, so mote it be," the blue glow flashes sealing our bond of friendship.

Neville takes Luna's hands and stares in her eyes and says, "I, Neville Frank Longbottom, herby swear on my heart, mind, body and soul, to love and protect Luna Rose Lovegood, from this day forward for all eternity, never to be separated even by death. So mote it be!" A silver glow starts at their hands entwining around them, as Luna reply's, " I , Luna Rose Lovegood, herby swear on my heart, mind body and soul, to love and protect Neville Frank Longbottom, from this day forward for all eternity, never to be separated, even by death. So mote it be!" The silver envelops them as their lips meet in a kiss.

Harry takes my hands his emerald eyes meeting my now whiskey amber eyes, and starts "I, Harry Jam!" I feel my heart pounding and blood rushing as a Golden glow wraps around us. I make my reply, "I, Hermione Hope Mikaelson, herby swear on my heart, mind, body, and soul, to love and protect Harry James Potter, from this day forward for all eternity, never to be separated, even by death, in this life and the next. So mote it be!" as the glow covers us, our lips touch in a sweat gentile kiss, and the golden light flashes, sealing our bond.

Neville and Harry take their bronze dagger and slice their palms and clasp hands, Neville starts, "I, Neville Frank Longbottom, Hare to the most Noble, and Ancient house of Longbottom, herby pledge my family and bloodline to stand by and protect the most Noble and Ancient house of Potter, as brothers in arms, and blood. So mote it be." Harry replies, "I, Harry James Potter, Hare to the most Noble and Ancient house of Potter, herby pledge my family and bloodline to stand by and protect the most Noble and Ancient house of Longbottom, as brothers in arms, and blood. So mote it be!" A purple light flashes between their hands enveloping all of us.

"I hope this worked," I say, as my head starts pounding.

"It must have," Luna, says while clutching her head as the memories of the other three rush through our heads. There is a flash of Pink on our hands, and our house rings appear.

"Well, let's finish this then," Neville says.


	2. Finishing It!

Harmony's Hope

Chapter 1: Finishing it

We were walking down to the great hall, when we hear voices coming from one of the class rooms. We stop to listen.

"Are you sure this is going to work Albus?" a familiar female voice says.

"Yes, Molly, I'm sure, the potions should have had enough time to take effect," they hear Dumbledore say, "You, know what you need to do now, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, as soon as Harry defeats Voldemort, I need him to drink the lust potion that mom made and have him sleep with me, and once I'm pregnant, you will convince the Wizengamot to convict him on charges of killing a pureblood, and then we shall finally have the Potter Fortune and name." Ginny's voice rings out, "although, we would have had it if Ronald hadn't messed up and left them while they were on that stupid trip,"

"Hey, it's not my fault they burned through all the potions, if anything it was because they kept taking turns wearing that damned necklace," Ron's voice interjects.

"Yes, that couldn't be helped," says Dumbledore, "but now it is crucial to our plan, that after Voldemort is finished, Ronald is to distract the Mudblood, while Ginny seduces Harry."

'It's a good thing that we have already completed the bonds then,' Luna's voice rings through our minds.

'Yes, it is,' harry replies grabbing my hand.

We turn and continue walking to the entrance of the castle, and there at the doors we see Sirius.

"We have to talk," Sirius says gravely, "Moony and Dora are waiting in the shack,"

"Let's go then," Neville says. Sirius nods an turns and transforms into Padfoot. He leads us down the path to the Whomping Willow, he crawls under the branches and hits the knot at the base of the tree, immobilizing it. We duck down, and crawl into the tunnel. We make our way through the tunnel to the trap door. Harry opens the door and we jump up in to the shack. We fallow Sirius into the room upstairs. We walk in and see Remus unconscious with Tonks at his side. Tears running down her cheeks, she looks over at us and says, "He's not going to make it. He's dying and there's nothing we can do nothing is working, I'm losing my husband." She sobs. Harry wrap's her in a hug. While Sirius falls to his knees tears running down his face. I look at Luna, and she nods. I step forward. "There is one thing, I cannot guarantee that it will work, but if you'll let me I'll try," I say staring and Remus's lifeless face. Sirius head snaps up and Tonk walks over to me looks me in the eyes and says, "Do it! Please," in a begging voice. Neville grabs her and holds on to her, while Harry grabs Sirius. I walk to where Remus is I bite open my wrist and put it at his lips. I bend down and whisper, "Mooney, your pack, our pack needs you, your Cubs, need you, we love you Moony come back to us," I pull away and wipe the blood off his lips and the blood off my wrist. "Now we wait to see if it works," I say backing up. "What did you do?" asks Tonks.

"I, I gave him some of my blood," I whisper.

"Why?" Sirius asks, "Not that I'm not grateful, but, he wasn't keeping any potions down,"

"It's a long story," Harry says.

"We got a bit of time, until I'm full strength," we hear a voice behind us. We all turn and see Remus trying to sit up. Tonks rushes over him. "Careful, darling, you've almost died." "I know love, but I'm surprisingly better, anyone want to explain how?" He replies looking around the room at everyone."

"Actually, we don't have time to go into detail and explain, right now, however, you should be up and ready to fight some more in about five minutes or so," Neville states.

"Yes we need to go finish this," Harry says, "but after words we need to go straight to Gringotts, and talk to the Goblins,"

"And then we will explain everything there," I say.

"Okay, till then," Dora says.

"Before we all go out there maybe we should, do the thing, just in case," Luna says looking at me.

"Right, we should," I say I bite open my wrist and walk over to her she takes it and drinks some of my blood, then Neville comes up and takes some, followed by Harry.

"Tonks, Sirius, it's your turn," I say turning to face them.

"Why?" Sirius asks.

"Because whatever is in her blood, just saved your best friend, my husband," Tonks replies walking up and taking my arm.

"Her blood will keep you alive if you are killed," Harry tells him.

"Fair enough," he says taking my arm to his lips. When they've all done I wipe off my wrist and the wound is healed.

"So we finally, need to finish this." Harry says.

"Well, its 5:00am now, we can go and finish it," Neville says.

"How are you feeling Remus?" I ask.

"Better than ever," he grins wolfishly at me. I smile.

"Okay, let's do this," Neville says with confidence. Luna, Neville, and I all disillusion ourselves.

"They don't know Remus is okay, so you should probably disillusion yourself too," Luna says.

We jump down the trap door into the tunnel walk down thru the tunnel Padfoot runs ahead and stops the tree. Then us who are disillusioned walk out fallowed by Tonks and Harry.

Harry stands with Sirius and Tonks by his sides. While we are behind them. Harry points his wand at his throat and says "Sonorus".

"TOM MARVOLVO RIDDLE, COME OUT AND LETS FINISH THIS NOW!" Harry yells.

"Harry Potter, you are foolish to call me out," Voldemort say as he appears.

"Well, I figured we can go ahead and do this in time for breakfast," Harry replies, as I walk and stand directly behind Voldemort, and Luna and Neville take their places on either side of him.

"Very well, I shall make this quick. Avada Kedavra" Voldemort throws his arm out, Harry at the same time says, "Expelliarmus" Luna, Neville and I come closer as the golden dome erupts surrounding us and them. While Voldemort is focused on Harry the three of us cut our palms and place them in the grass and start chanting. A dull pink glow surrounds his feet as he pulls his wand up. And Harry takes that time to cut his palms, while we stand, we come together clasping hands, as Harry joins in on our chanting. The pink grows darker as we chant. "Ancestors of Veneficus quod Veneficus pro nos , nos dico super vestri sanctus ops flow per nostrum cruor pectus pectoris quod animus , ut nos can purgo is universitas of malum quod odium iunctus ut is atrum animus take suus veneficus quod illud reus ut him ut vitualamen. Sic mote is exsisto." As we finish the last line of the chant it's a blood red almost black color surrounding him as blue, gold, silver and purple intertwine our connecting hands they shoot to the blackness enter twining like a cage around him it shoots to the sky where the sun is just now starting to come up over the horizon. There is a flash, and every death eater drops. Unconscious while what's left of Tom Riddle crumbles in a heap. The lights disappear. As we are painting. In the mist of the spell we became disillusioned. We look around and see everyone else coming towards us with Dumbledore in front and the Weasleys at his side. The four of us joins hands and Sirius, Tonks, and Remus grabs our shoulders. We feel the hook behind our navel and we are porky'd out of there. To platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross in London.

"Well, that went well," Sirius says.

"Yes, well we need to get a move on, I'll meet you guys at Gringotts?" I say.

"Shouldn't we all go together?" Dora asks.

"Normally, yes but I think 'Mione wants to get Aunt Rebekah and meet us there," Luna informs them.

"Yes, so see you there!" I say turning on the spot.

AN: "Ancestors of Veneficus quod Veneficus pro nos , nos dico super vestri sanctus ops flow per nostrum cruor pectus pectoris quod animus , ut nos can purgo is universitas of malum quod odium iunctus ut is atrum animus take suus veneficus quod illud reus ut him ut vitualamen. Sic mote is exsisto." Is Latin for: Ancestors of Witches and Wizards before us, we call upon your sacred power to flow through our blood heart and souls , so that we can cleanse this world of the evil and hatred connected to this dark soul, take his magic and those bound to him as the sacrifice. So mote it be.


End file.
